


The Strange Affair Of The Ghost On Franklin Street

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 1940s, 2013, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Burlesque, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Detective Noir, Dildos, Flashbacks, Ghost Sex, Happy Ending, Hats, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Private Investigators, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Smoking, Two Time Lines, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are Private Investigators working on the same case out of the same office. The problem is that Jared lives in 2013 and Jensen died back in 1947.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Affair Of The Ghost On Franklin Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Reversebang 2013.  
> Art prompt (manip) by Angstpuppy  
> Additional art (drawings) by Kjanddean  
> [Art-post](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/17058.html) on Livejournal by Kjanddean  
> Quotes from: The Big Sleep, Castle: The Blue Butterfly and several other movies and tv-series. If you recognize it, it’s not mine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jensen 1947**

The band music filtered out into the street as Jensen walked up to the Sparkly Devil nightclub. The guy on the saxophone really knew what he was doing. And even though Jensen knew the music was not the most important part of the entertainment at this particular establishment, he loved it the most.

He couldn’t let on that he was there on business, of course.

He walked in through the purple velvet curtains, just in time to see Miss Ginger Valentine remove her white silk gloves with her teeth, swaying rhythmically with her voluptuous hips to the band music. The crowd whooped and cheered for more, as she teasingly threw a glove to an eager audience member in the front row.

Jensen walked in between the tables until he found a seat with a perfect view of both the stage and the office door.

He put his hat down on the table and ordered a Mickey’s from the waitress. Then he just pretended to be there for the show. It was not a hard thing to do.

Miss Ginger was pleasing to the eye. She had her long red hair pinned up and she was wearing a blue sparkly dress. Not for much longer by the look of things, because she was sliding down the straps one by one, looking coyly into the audience. Then she reached down to release the long zipper from her knee to the top of her dress and it fell from her to the floor, neatly timed to the loud beat of the hi-hat.

Jensen had to admit that she was a riveting performer. He leaned on to the table a bit more, playing his role to perfection. All Miss Ginger was left with now was a white satin body with long white tails.

Just as she was twirling around and cleverly undoing her hair at the same time, Jensen saw movement at the office door. He knew that Pellegrino always came out after his goons checked the place for possible threats.

Miss Ginger turned her back to the audience and opened her corset slowly. She looked over her shoulder, right at Jensen, and winked at him. He tipped his fingers to his head in acknowledgement.

She then turned around and wiggled her hips to the music, looking straight at him the whole time.

“Hey, Mister.”

One of Pellegrino’s men had sat down to the right of him. The other one sat down on his left.

“Yeah, Mister.”

“Boss says to stop ogling the dame,” the one on the right said.

“Yeah,” said the other one.

“Boss says come with us for some air.”

Without waiting for an answer or for Jensen to get up, they lifted him up out of his seat by his elbows and all but dragged him through the club and out the backdoor.

“Gentlemen, let’s talk about thi- Ouch.”

The smarter guy pushed him backwards into the wall. Hard.

“What were you watching the office for?”

“Yeah!” the dumb one said again.

“Is that all he can say?” Jensen asked.

Unfortunately the dumb one could throw a punch a whole lot better than he could talk. Jensen panted through the exploding pain in his jaw.

“What do you want with Mr. Pellegrino?”

“What? Who’s he? The big cheese?”

Jensen received some more well aimed blows for this question.

“I don’t like your manners,” the smart goon said.

“And I'm not crazy about yours. I didn't ask to see you outside. I don't mind if you don't like my manners, I don't like them myself. They are pretty bad. I grieve over them on long winter evenings.”

He got beaten up pretty good after that, before they threw him in a big pile of thrash. His hat came flying after him. Sometimes he wished he didn’t have this compulsion to say the wrong things to the wrong people.

Just as they decided to rough him up some more, Miss Ginger came out the backdoor, hurriedly wrapping a gown around herself, hiding a minuscule pair of white panties, tassels, and her otherwise naked body.

“Boys, stop it! Leave him alone!”

“But boss said-”

“Go!” she snapped at them as she crouched down next to him. Her expression changed from angry to flirty in an instant. “You’re cute. I like you.”

“Miss Ginger, what you see is nothing,” he said snickering, and sat up. “I’ve got a Balinese dancing girl tattooed across my chest.”

He put on his hat with a grimace, because of the pain in his ribs.

She smiled and extended her hand to him. “Danneel Harris, actually. Pleased to meet you, handsome.”

He took her hand and she pulled him up. “Jensen Ackles, actually. Likewise.”

 

 

 

**Felicia 2013**

Bright colors adorn the shop in a fashion that would bring on an instant toothache in most adults, even without tasting the merchandise. Glass jars containing candy are displayed on shelves all around the tiny store. It reminds Felicia of the shop where young Charlie bought his Wonka-bar with the golden ticket.

She hopes to find her winning ticket here too. Only hers has a golden coat of hair, a lovely bark and is going by the name of Sadie - at least, that’s what Mr. Cohen had said when he gave Felicia this job.

Even the shopkeeper looks a bit like the one in the movie. Luckily, he doesn’t have his brown floppy hair gelled back, but he is wearing a similar butt-ugly striped shirt with a bow tie. He isn’t nice like the shopkeeper in the movie though. Oh no. Mr. Cohen explained that very clearly. This man - Mr. Padalecki - is a tall meanie, who kidnapped his boyfriend’s dog when they broke up, just to spite and worry him. And Felicia is here to get it back. Inconspicuously, of course.

How she’s going to retrieve the dog isn’t exactly clear, as Felicia is terrified of dogs, but she really needs the money from this case.

Felicia opened her Detective Agency Day & Night just last month, shortly after getting her license. The office is in an older part of town, so the rent is cheap. The place has everything she needs though: a desk, a phone and an internet connection. It also has a tiny studio apartment at the back that she will have to rent out if business doesn’t pick up soon.

She approaches the shopkeeper with a smile. “Hi, could I get some gobstoppers?”

He looks at her and breaks out in a huge grin. “Ah, if I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that question, I’d be rich by now. What are you really here for?”

Felicia breaks out in a cold sweat. “Ehm, haha,” she says nervously, “I’d like some liquorice root please.”

The shopkeeper turns around and climbs on the ladder to reach the third shelf to get the roots.

“Do you also sell dog treats?” Felicia asks.

The shopkeeper looks over his shoulder amusedly. “No, why?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if I could get him something,” she points to the nose of the dog, trying to peek through the door from the backroom.

“Sadie? She doesn’t need the extra calories.”

‘Target identified,’ Felicia thinks. And that this man is really mean for denying Mr. Cohen’s dog some potentially free treats.

Felicia reaches in her bag to get the leash ready. “I’d also like some of that stuff,” she says as she points to the hardest to reach candy, up on a high shelf in the corner.

“Jolly Ranchers, you do know your candy,” he says with a voice that sounds way too nice for an evil dognapper. He moves the ladder past a precariously wobbly stack of bubble gum cigars and climbs up.

At that moment Felicia surges forward, opens the door to the backroom and puts the leash around the dog’s neck. At least, that’s what she planned to do. Sadie however, has other ideas and bounds forward to bark loudly and nip at the shopkeeper’s shoes.

Felicia trips over the leash and lands in the stack of bubble gum cigars. The shopkeeper tries to keep from falling down the ladder by groping the nearest shelf. It comes crashing down with a huge racket, and more than twenty jars with candy smashing to the floor, sweets spilling everywhere.

“Sadie!” the shopkeeper yells as he makes a dive from the ladder, somehow catching the dog and tucking her away behind the counter.

Felicia quickly hides the leash and holds her breath for the rant she expects towards her and the dog.

“Sadie, you silly girl. Let me see your paws. No glass in them? I’m so glad you’re okay.” The shopkeeper then ruffles the hair on the dog’s head and hugs her very tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

“You love that dog, don’t you?” Felicia asks him.

“Yeah, I rescued her from a shelter when she was a pup. She’s a great dog.”

“Mr. Padalecki, do you know a Matt Cohen?”

“Yes,” his face falls. “He’s a jealous ex- Wait. How do you-?”

“I suspected as much. He claims Sadie is his dog, and that you dognapped her. I’m a Private Investigator,” she shows him her badge, “and I was supposed to bring her back to him. I’m starting to have doubts about his sincerity and motives though. Can I offer you a cup of coffee to talk it over?”

The shopkeeper removes his bowtie and his ugly shirt, revealing a baby-pink novelty t-shirt with the words ‘I don’t do arts&crafts, but I still scissor’ on it. He tucks a jar of red twizzlers under his arm, closes up the candy-shop and throws the key through the letterbox.

“I quit,” he says. “I mastered selling candy, it’s time to move on.”

The three of them walk over to the dog-friendly coffee shop a few blocks over.

“Hey, look at that sign: ‘Help wanted’. It’s my lucky day,” he says joyously.

 

Felicia watches as the shopkeeper - or ex-shopkeeper now - orders two coffees, talks animatedly to the guy behind the counter and lands a job in the process.

“Free coffee is even better than free candy,” he says with a huge grin as he puts down the coffees on their table. He gives Sadie a cookie. “She deserves one after the scare,” he says. “I’ve never been a barista before, so: lots to learn. He said I can start work tomorrow.”

They drink the coffee, while talking about failed dognapping skills, jealous boyfriends, and the various jobs they held previously. She tells him about her new business, he complains about apartment hunting on a low budget. Somewhere during the conversation Felicia realizes that this friendly, outgoing, world-wise Mr. Padalecki might be just what she needs for her business to stay afloat. The fact that he’s huge and could look intimidating if he wanted to, doesn’t hurt either.

“How are you with guns?” she asks him.

“I know how to cock and shoot, if you know what I mean,” he says wiggling his eyebrows. Then more seriously, “I have a permit and a gun at home. I used to be a private security guard.”

“Good. Would you like to be a PI?”

“Like Magnum? With the hawaiian-shirt and shorts? Cool!”

“No, more like Philip Marlowe. With the suit and tie. I won’t be able to pay you much though.”

“I don’t care,” he says. “Bound to be more exciting than selling coffee.” He extends his hand, ”Jared Padalecki, Private Investigator.”

She shakes his hand. “Felicia Day, likewise.”

 

 

 

  **Jared 2013**

Jared comes home to the tiny studio apartment at the back of the office of Day & Night. The apartment fits him like an elephant fits in a shoebox, but it’s low on rent and extremely low on commute time, so he won’t bitch about it to Felicia. Too much.

He finished unpacking yesterday and slept like a baby because of it. Finally. Because PI-work has been so boring, he hasn’t been able to burn off the excess energy, resulting in sleepless nights.

Today has been no exception, unfortunately. Felicia says that’s to be expected with starting a new business. You have to build up street cred and references.

So far, Jared’s new job as a PI hasn’t lived up to his expectations at all. First of all, Felicia made him buy and wear new shoes and a suit. Secondly, the only thing he’s done since he was hired four days ago, was buy office supplies and organize law books. Lastly, and clearly the most important point, he’d really hoped he would get to drive a Ferrari 308 at some point. Quite frankly, he hadn’t thought this line of work would be so boring.

He opens the fridge in the small kitchen to get a beer. It contains exactly two bottles of water, a bottle of ketchup and half a jar of pickles. He’s also out of dogfood. It’s clearly time to go grocery shopping.

Jared removes his already loosened tie, jacket, and shirt, hanging them over the only chair at the small, formica table. He’s kept to his tradition of wearing novelty t-shirts underneath his work-clothes. Today he wears his favorite zombie t-shirt with blood splatters. His mood brightens at the sight of it. He slaps on a beanie to finish the not-at-work look.

He opens the window to let the persistent smell of smoke from the former inhabitants out.

“I’ll be right back, Sadie,” he says as he walks out the door marked ‘Private’, through the office and down the stairs.

 

“Good evening,” the girl at the register says as he walks into the small grocery shop on his block.

“Hi,” he answers with a friendly smile.

He looks forward to getting to know the people in the neighborhood, to feeling more at home in this part of town. Franklin Street and its surrounding blocks consist of predominantly older buildings, mostly predating the Second World War. It’s not the most classy part of town, but it looks promising, and so far the people are friendly enough.

Jared gets the groceries he needs and walks up to the register with a heavy basket.

The guy in front of him unloads two beers onto the conveyer belt. He doesn’t look quite right, a bit shifty and unsure.

Jared keeps a watchful eye out without being too obvious.

The guy is fumbling with his wallet, picking out a five dollar bill and, after some hesitation, he swaps it for a fifty dollar bill.

“That’ll be four thirty,” the girl says with a polite smile.

The guy hands over the money with a slight tremble of his hand.

“Thank you,” she says.

She starts to open the register when Jared has an idea.

He says in a conversational tone to no one in particular, “I was at the coffee shop the other day and I heard about the counterfeit money that’s going around the neighborhood. Did you come across any yet?”

The girl stops her motion in mid-air and reaches for the counterfeit-detection pen.

The shady guy looks at the girl, then at Jared, and back to the girl. Then he picks up his beers and runs out of the store.

Well, he tries to run away, but Jared is quicker and he tackles him to the ground. The other customers gather around and start applauding him. It’s quite embarrassing. The store manager insists on giving him his groceries for free. Jared ends up slipping him his brand new business card, just in case.

After a quick walk with Sadie that evening, he enjoys his free beer and chips in front of the TV, with his dog curled up at his feet. The excitement of catching an actual thief single handedly is enough to make Jared fall asleep watching a film noir movie with Humphrey Bogart from the forties. That man was a great detective with a great hat. Jared might need one of those too.

 

 

 

**Danneel 1947**

There was a knock on her door.

“Miss Ginger? Five minutes.”

She emptied her Whiskey Sour, took off her bathrobe and slipped the flowy emerald green dress over her head. It was her favorite, low cut at the back, revealing her chest and fitting snugly around her hips, with a long split up to the side. Sexy, but classy, and sure to earn her some generous tips.

Another knock on the door.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” she yelled as she opened the door. Danneel’s breath caught in her lungs when she saw Mr. Pellegrino standing there instead of the stage-hand she’d expected.

“Good evening, baby-doll,” he said.

“Hot damn!” she exclaimed. “I have to get on stage now, the audience is expecting me. Excuse me,” she managed to say. She was pleased that her voice sounded more steady than she felt.

“It’s my club. The audience can wait a few minutes. Don’t you think?”

The tone of his voice always managed to raise the hairs on the back of her neck. Danneel involuntarily took a step back, and then quickly feigned to fix her dress.

Mr. Pellegrino opened the flat wooden box he carried and opened it in front of her. It contained the most beautiful jewelry she’d ever seen.

“I need you to look your best tonight, dolly. It’s a special night after all.”

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

He continued, “You’ll see.”

No use in asking any questions or declining. Mr. Pellegrino wasn’t the type of man to accept anything but ‘yes’ as an answer.

She clasped the necklace with the emerald green heart around her neck, put in the matching emerald earrings, and slipped on the wide bracelet containing rows upon rows of small emeralds and diamonds.

Mr. Pellegrino pulled her body to his with one arm and kissed her. “Ease up, you’ll blow them away as usual.”

Danneel quickly slipped by him through the doorway. She saw his smirk as he stroked her ass in passing and she shivered. She hoped he hadn’t noticed. It was dangerous to show weakness around him.

 

“Ladies and gentleman, I present you Miss Ginger Valentine!”

The piano and bass started up languidly.

Daneel walked up to the mic, put her right foot forward so her bare leg would show. Then she ran her hand along the microphone-stand to the top.

“Summertime,” she started low and slow.

A soft applause and some whoops erupted from the audience.

“And the livin’ is easy.  
Fish are jumpin’,  
And the cotton is high.”

She raised her hand to her face and switched feet, then she brought her hand back down to rest on the mic-stand.

“Your daddy’s rich.”

She put her hands on her hips and gave a soft sway.

“And your mama good looking.  
So hush, little baby,  
Don’t cry.”

During the musical intermezzo she looked into the audience and saw Mr. Pellegrino sitting alone at the best table in the house. He had a bottle of champagne and two glasses in front of him. He stared at her, which she didn’t like one bit.

Danneel averted her eyes and sought out her dreamboat. There he was, smoking alone at his usual table somewhat to the side. His broad shoulders filled out his cheap suit nicely. She didn’t mind him coming back regularly after that one night after she had found him getting beaten up in the alley.

She’d told him then he was a dish, and she’d meant it. Although he meant more to her now than just eye-candy. He turned out to be a good and decent man.

They’d gone out to the movies and drinks a couple of times now. She’d told him about her rich papa, he told her about his tendency to make bad decisions in his personal life. They hadn’t kissed yet, and she wondered if maybe Jensen was becoming the best friend she’d ever had. Not that she wasn’t planning on more than that.

Danneel finished her song with her arms up and her back pushed out. Loud applause and cheering erupted.

“Thank you,” she said, and she walked off the stage towards Jensen, hoping to avoid, or at least delay whatever Mr. Pellegrino had planned for her that evening.

Her little plan was cut short however, and she was intercepted by the gorillas and escorted to Mr. Pellegrino’s table. He stood up and held her tight.

“Get ready for your surprise,” he whispered in her ear.

All she really wanted to do was yank lose and get away from him, but he’d made it abundantly clear that if she didn’t give him what he wanted, her papa would come to know things. Things he wouldn’t like to hear and see, and which would inevitably lead to him cutting off her generous allowance.

She’d talked about her predicament with Jensen one evening.

“I just want out. Out of this glamorous and exciting life I thought I wanted,” she’d said after a particularly gruelling evening with Mr. Pellegrino and his wandering hands.

“I can get you out. I’ll just walk up to him and-”

“Don’t. You’ll get us in trouble.”

“I don’t mind a reasonable amount of trouble,” he’d said with a grin and a wink.

He’d kissed the top of her head then, and drew her in for a hug.

And that was exactly why she loved him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The band started playing ‘Only Forever’. Mark the drummer looked sad as he sang the lyrics by Bing Crosby, as if he knew something she didn’t.

“Do I want to be with you as the years come and go?  
Only forever if you care to know.”

The big spotlight swooped from the band to Mr. Pellegrino’s table.

“Would I grant all your wishes and be proud of the task?  
Only forever if someone should ask.”

Danneel was getting more nervous with every beat of the drums.

“Miss Ginger Valentine,” Mr. Pellegrino said in a loud voice, so the entire audience could hear, “I want you to marry me.” He gave her a small, square jewelry box.

Polite applause erupted around them.

Jensen looked up and raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

Danneel caught his look and shrugged her shoulders indicating her surprise as well.

“Well, Ginger. ” Mr. Pellegrino said insistently to her. Then he turned to the onlookers and said jokingly, “You’ll have to excuse baby-doll. She’s a bit jittery,” but his eyes were cold as steel.

“I-, I can’t,” Danneel said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. She regretted saying it, the minute the two words left her lips.

“What do you mean you can’t,” Mr. Pellegrino asked as he took Danneel’s left wrist in a painful grip.

Behind Mr. Pellegrino’s back, Jensen picked up his hat and got up from his table. He loosened his pinky-ring as he walked over to Danneel, never taking his eyes off of her.

“She can’t because she’s already hitched,” Jensen said calmly as he moved closer to Danneel. He took her right hand and covertly slipped the ring on her finger.

The audience gasped, even the music stopped. An eerie silence descended over the club.

Danneel looked at Jensen in almost well-disguised surprise and she wondered if he maybe really meant it. She decided then that she’d go with it, because yes, him she’d gladly take to be her husband.

“I can’t marry you, because I love this guy,” Daneel said with more strength. “We’re engaged to be married. See?” She showed Mr. Pellegrino the ring. Her hand didn’t even shake much.

Jensen squeezed her other hand in reassurance. With him by her side, everything was going to be alright.

Mr. Pellegrino let go of her arm and eyed the ring conspicuously. “How come I haven’t seen that rock on your finger before?” He was clearly trying to keep from blowing a fuse.

“I guess you got doll dizzy,” Jensen answered for her. “We decided to keep the news between us for a few days.”

Mr. Pellegrino’s eyes narrowed. She wasn’t sure if he was buying their charade.

“You have a very smooth explanation,” Mr. Pellegrino said, forcibly keeping his calm.

“What do you want me to do, learn to stutter?”

Mr. Pellegrino’s gorillas stepped up to Jensen. Jensen stood up straight, and tucked Danneel to his side.

“No need to snap your cap,” Jensen said to them and Danneel was sure this would be the end for them.

Someone took a picture with a bright flash. In the temporary confusion, Jensen turned to Danneel, “Let’s take a powder,” he whispered in her ear as he put on his hat.

When they were almost to the velvet curtain covering the exit, Jensen said over his shoulder to Mr. Pellegrino, “One more thing, she quits.”

And then they just walked out of the room, stared at by the whole clientèle.

They got lucky: nobody thought to shoot them.

 

“Quick,” Jensen said to Danneel. “Mr. P.'s going to want his jewels back, and we don't have much time for the switch.”

She looked confused at the green sparkly jewels that he presented from his pocket. Jensen's handsome face showed no sign of the relieved happiness she saw a minute ago. He looked all professional and business.

“Fake,” he simply stated and handed the stage-jewels to her.

Jensen quickly started removing her emerald necklace and bracelet. After a short hesitation Danneel took out the earrings with trembling hands.

“Are you a thief?” she asked.

She was disappointed to realize that he'd used her, but he’d helped her as well. Maybe she still could get him to marry her for real.

“No, just a Private Dick,” Jensen said.

That was marginally better than a criminal, at least.

He'd barely slipped the real jewels in his pocket and the fake ones in her hands when the gorillas came running after them, Mr. Pellegrino following close behind.

Jensen motioned with his head and she knew what he expected of her.

She threw the jewels to Mr. Pellegrino’s feet. “Take these, you crummy creep! I don’t need no sugar-daddy. I got a real man now!”

And she would do her damndest to really make him hers.

 

 

 

**Felicia 2013**

Felicia puts away her mister potato-head, makes sure that the keyboard is perfectly aligned with the edge of the desk, and that there is absolutely no dust left on the monitor. Nothing is going to stand between her and her first real client.

Actually, Jared’s ex had been her first client, but he had refused to pay her after she’d confronted him about his dishonesty. So, she considers this case to be her second chance at her first real paying job, hence the extensive preparations.

She straightens her suit-jacket, and tries out different poses behind her desk. She goes with the one where she rests with her chin on her hand, feigning to read something of interest on the monitor.

Then she hears a soft gurgling sound to her left.

“Gggmmpfffgg.” Jared barely conceals his laughter.

“Jared. Just, shut up.”

He's sitting on his desk, dangling his feet and grinning wildly at her, totally at ease with himself and the upcoming situation.

“Put on your jacket and straighten your tie,” she says.

It only makes him grin wider.

“Nervous much?” he asks her, swinging his long legs up and down even higher.

After only a week, Jared’s learned exactly how to push her buttons. She might be regretting the decision to employ him already, and takes a breath in preparation to tell him just that when she hears their client walking up to their office door, heels clicking on the tiles in the hallway.

“Jared,” she hisses as she resumes her pose at the desk. “Be professional.” And she adds in her mind, “Or I’ll have to kill you.”

For once he listens, straightening his suit as he jumps off of his desk just before the knock on the door.

 

Felicia has her polite, yet welcoming smile - the one that she didn’t practice in the mirror all morning - plastered on just in time to greet their client. “Good morning, Miss Huffman. So, please tell us what we can do for you.”

Felicia observes that her client isn’t wearing heels, but red cowboy boots. How cute.

“Before I hire you, I need to know I can count on your total discretion,” she says, as she looks nervously down to the large lilac bag she keeps in her lap. Even cuter. “And please call me Alaina,” she adds with a mind blowing smile.

“Of course, Miss Huffm-, Alaina, your case will be treated with total confidentiality,” Felicia hastens to assure her.

The wall-light behind their first real client flickers. Felicia motions with her head for Jared to fix it. Not a good first impression and they absolutely can’t afford to lose her.

Luckily Alaina only looks around nervously for a moment, “What a nice little office you have here, it reminds me of a PI-office from a film noir, except it’s not in black-and-white obviously,” she adds as she tucks a strand of red hair behind her ear. “I half expect Humphrey Bogart to come walking through that door,” she says as she points to the door marked ‘Private’.

Felicia is starting to like her more every minute.

“Alaina, would you please tell us about the case?”

“I, uh. It's a delicate matter. I have been told to stop nosing around. It was made clear to me that if I keep on researching, something bad will happen to me. They said I can’t go to the police, so that’s why I came to you. Can you help me please?” She looks pleadingly from Felicia to Jared.

Felicia leans over the desk and puts her hand reassuringly on Alaina’s arm. She looks up with big blue eyes. Felicia thinks that Alaina’s dressed exceptionally in her black blouse with red flowers and skinny jeans. Somehow she feels the need to protect this innocent young woman from whatever big bad that is threatening her.

“Why don’t you tell us about your research first,” Felicia says in an attempt to calm Alaina’s nerves.

“Well, I love the forties, always have. I didn’t study history or art, but I’ve always been fascinated by that era. Last year, I decided to start writing a book on ‘The Sparkly Devil’ nightclub, it was the best club in town in those days. All the famous people went there and I’ve found tons of great photographs,” she pats her bag. “It’s all very glamorous,” she adds excitedly.

“Do you have any idea why someone would want you to stop this research?” Jared asks.

Felicia almost forgot that Jared is in the room too.

“No, I really don’t,” Alaina says as all the enthusiasm drains out of her. “It was all supposed to be harmless fun. I received the threat the day after I talked with two of the men who used to work at the club, the piano player and a bodyguard. I tried to find more people to talk to, but most of them have passed away by now.”

“Would you like to show us some of those pictures?” Felicia asks, hoping for that spark to come back into the lovely young lady’s eyes.

“Well sure,” Alaina says as she opens her bag, “These pictures are from the entertainment, the burlesque shows, and the band with some singers. That’s Ginger Valentine, who I would have loved to interview, but she died a long time ago. And these are of the famous clientele visiting the club, this one is of Ava Gardner. It’s even been autographed by her. That’s surely making the book, if I ever get to finish it,” she adds in a sad voice.

“I think we can be of service to you, Alaina,” Felicia says after politely flipping through some of the pictures. “Could you leave your research with us for now? We’ll have to search through it for clues. And we’d also like the names and numbers of the people you spoke to. I’m sure we’ll find whoever is threatening you.”

Alaina gets up and shakes Felicia’s hand. She looks less pale now. “Thank you, I feel much safer already.”

 

 

 

**Jensen 1947**

Jensen was sitting in his office, feet up on the desk, thinking through the events of last night while enjoying his cigarette. They’d been lucky to leave the club alive, but it’d been worth it. He had the jewels, and he’d gotten Danneel out of the claws of Mr. P.

He sat up as he heard someone walking up to his office door, heels punctuating every step across the hallway.

He took his feet down off of his desk just before the knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said.

And there she was, the beautiful Miss Danneel Harris - the former Miss Ginger Valentine - in his office on Franklin Street.

 

“Papa called this morning to say that he’s cut me off completely. I could barely afford the cab ride over here. I have no money, no job, no nothing,” Danneel said as she sat down on the chair opposing Jensen.

Having saved her from Pellegrino meant that he felt even more responsible for her now. He should start by making things right for her, get her back on her feet.

She fumbled with her purse, and put a cigarette between her red lips. Jensen offered her a light that she accepted with a slight nod of her head. She then proceeded to take out a glass and a little silver flask. Putting the glass on his desk, she filled it to the brim, and downed it in one go.

They sat in silence for a while.

“How are you with a phone?” Jensen asked.

“I know how to take it in my hand, and put my mouth to it,” she said pursing her lips.

“Well, it's just your luck that I'm in need of a secretary. If you’re looking, that is.”

 

When Jensen stepped through the door from the studio-apartment into his office the next morning, Danneel wasn’t in yet.

Around noon, she still hadn’t arrived. He was just starting to get worried, when she burst in, talking loudly.

“I had to take the bus. Imagine. Me, on public transportation. And then I found out the lousy thing didn’t stop near your office. I had to walk a whole block. I’m starting to rethink this business of being broke.”

She sat down and took off her high-heeled shoes, rubbing her toes.

It had to be a big transition for her, going from glamour to gutter in one night. Still, he couldn’t start letting her get away with being tardy on her first day.

“What are you doing here this late?” Jensen asked.

“Honey, don’t you remember? You hired me to be your secretary,” she said with a playful little smile.

Yeah, he was doomed.

 

Jensen quickly found out that calling Danneel his secretary didn’t actually make her one. She was generally inadequate at her job, and showed an especially unique talent for not following instructions. He had to admire her sass though.

“Danneel, please call Mrs. Tal and make an appointment for her to come to my office tomorrow.”

“Why?” Danneel asked as she took out a tin of Squirrel peanut butter and a spoon from her desk.

“So that she can come and pick up the emeralds.”

“Can I see them?” she asked. She walked around her desk, sat on top of it and crossed her legs.

Jensen got up. He put aside the coat stand, tapped the third wall-panel to the left of the door, and revealed a secret closet.

“Ooh, swell,” Danneel said. She opened the tin and stuck the spoon in.

Jensen showed her the cardboard box with the jewels in it. “Will you please make the call to Mrs. Tal now?”

“I’d like to know more about this case first,” she said as she looked him in the eye, licking the peanut butter from the spoon. “You know, to properly do my job.”

He knew she was taking advantage of him, but he decided to let it go for now in the interest of keeping the peace between them. So he humoured her by filling her in about the case.

“There’s not much to tell. Mrs. Alona Tal, the young bride to Mr. Tal of Tal International Shipping, was swindled out of her emeralds by your Mr. P. She hired me to get them back discreetly.”

Jensen looked at Danneel questioningly when she still didn’t show any sign of making the call. Instead, she dipped the spoon back into the tin.

“Don’t mind me,” she said. She motioned her hand holding the spoon to encourage him to continue his story.

Although he felt responsible for her, his patience had started to wear thin.

“Mrs. Tal gave me the fake jewels - did you know she mostly wears the fake ones? I staked out ‘The Sparkly Devil’ and made the switch at the first opportunity - as you witnessed. Tomorrow she comes here, and I hand her back the jewels. Then I get payed. Case closed. And I always close the case. Satisfied?”

Danneel sighed as she licked the spoon clean and put it away with the tin, back in her desk.

“Guess it’ll have to do for now,” she sighed.

Jensen took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, “Then stop ragging and make the call.” He was definitely starting to regret his decision to hire her.

 

Jensen was immersed in his thoughts about Mr. P., and whether he could make any charges stick, when Danneel startled him with a question.

“Do you like me?” she asked with a little smile.

He looked up, wondering where this was going.

“As a person or as a secretary?” he asked cautiously.

Her smile was replaced by another, more serious look. “As a woman.”

“I like you just fine,” he said, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

Danneel walked over to the cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

“Why did you put that ring on my finger?” she asked, as she put the tumblers down on his desk and poured out a generous amount, emptying the bottle in the process.

“To keep you safe.”

“I figure that any other man would have at least kissed me by now.”

Jensen rubbed his face, there was no getting out of this discussion. He couldn’t hold off telling her any longer.

“Was there ever a chance of this becoming more?” she asked in a soft voice. “I mean, you could have gotten the jewels another way, without involving me. Without rescuing me and putting us both in the line of fire. You must love me a little bit.”

Jensen hated hearing hope in her voice when he knew there was no reason for her to hope. He had to tell her now.

“I thought you knew,” Jensen said, studying her expression. The only evidence of her surprise was a small tremble from her lower lip.

“Knew what?” she asked.

“That I’m a confirmed bachelor?”

She took her glass and drank until it was empty. Then she took his, and did the same.

He saw how she was fighting to keep the emotion from her face. His girl was a tough cookie.

“So this between us is strictly business? Will never be more than strictly business? Is that what you’re saying?” she asked slightly angry, with a little crack in her voice.

“You’re a swell woman and a great friend, Danneel, and if I could, I would love you that way. But as it is, I can’t offer you anything but my friendship and this job.”

He’d never seen her look so small and vulnerable, so he walked over and gave her a hug. When he looked into her eyes again, he could barely see a trace of her initial sadness and anger.

The phone rang and broke the silence.

“Well, ain’t that a coincidence,” she seemed to shrug off the whole situation. She walked over to her chair and picked up the receiver. “Hello?” She giggled. “Uhuh, I bet you do.” She giggled some more.

Jensen was sure it was all an act. It was her pretending everything was alright, not showing her disappointment.

“Okay, okay.” She hung up the phone with a little theatrical sigh.

“Who was it?” Jensen asked.

“Someone looking for a PI, I didn’t catch their name.”

Yeah, he was definitely doomed.

 

Jensen supposed she was acting out to hide that she was crushed by his news. He was afraid it would take a long time and loads of presents to make her forgive him for not telling her earlier about his preferences and essentially leading her on and breaking her heart.

He hadn’t meant for all of this to happen.

Danneel stood from her desk and put on her coat and shoes. ”I’m going out to clear my head and buy us more booze. I think we might need it.”

“Here,” he said as he put some money on her desk. “An advance, so you can take a cab.”

He got a little smile for that. Things would be alright between them in the end, he hoped. He wasn’t prepared to let her go just yet, because finding friendship and trust had been rare in his life.

When Danneel closed the office door on her run to the liquor store, Jensen lit another cigarette and sat back in his chair. He covered his face with his hat.

A glass of whiskey in his hand would have been good now, if his dippy secretary hadn’t drank his whole stash. Danneel sure could hold her liquor.

He closed his eyes. The case was solved, and after this morning’s events, he thought he deserved a little rest.

 

Jensen heard the door open again a few minutes later.

“Did you forget- ?” he asked as he lifted his hat off of his eyes.

Mr. P.’s goons started searching through the office before he could finish his sentence. They ransacked the place, while an amused Mr. P. held Jensen at gunpoint.

“Hey, do you mind?” Jensen asked, gesturing at the growing mess in his office.

“As a matter of fact, we don’t,” Mr. P. said, blocking the doorway to the hall.

Being held at gunpoint was nothing new to Jensen. He only hoped that Danneel would stay away long enough to avoid Mr. P. and his goons.

Jensen made a motion to retrieve his gun from the drawer, but Mr. P. slammed it shut before he could get to it. Jensen kicked the gun from Pellegrino’s hand and got up from his chair quickly. He ran around his desk to try and stop the goons from raiding his file-cabinet. He grabbed one by the shoulder, but the other man hit Jensen square in the face.

Jensen gave a good fight, but he was no match for two trained and muscled mafioso. They pushed him down to his chair easily enough.

In the meantime, Mr. P. had retrieved his gun from the floor and pointed it at Jensen again. This time with less humour. He sat down on the desk facing Jensen.

“Now, let’s talk about the emeralds. I’m prepared to exchange your life for the return of the real jewels. Do you have them?”

“No,” Jensen said.

“But if they aren’t here, why did you risk serious injury to prevent us searching for them?”

“Why should I sit around here and let people come in and stick me up?” Jensen asked.

“Maybe I should just knock you off,” Mr. P. said matter-of-factly.

Jensen pushed his hat on straight.

“If you kill me, how are you gonna get the emeralds? And if I know you can't afford to kill me, how are you gonna scare me into giving them to you?”

“Maybe it isn’t all about the emeralds,” Mr. P. said with a creepy smile as he aimed the gun at Jensen’s heart and pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

**Jared 2013**

When Jared steps through the door from the studio-apartment into the office the next morning, Felicia is in already. He quickly checks his watch, but he’s not late, she’s early.

“Do you smell smoke too?” she asks him.

He sniffs the air. “Not now, but I did yesterday. Weird, must be coming from the neighbors or something.”

Jared looks Felicia up and down. “You look nice, traded in the skirt suit for something more leisurely I see. Does that mean I can wear jeans and a t-shirt to work now?”

He’s expecting a ‘no’, but she can’t blame him for trying.

“Nope, you can’t. I can, ‘cause I’m the bosslady. I’m allowed,” she laughs and then adds, “by me.” She points her thumbs to herself.

Jared expects her to stick out her tongue, but she doesn’t.

“What do you think about the case?” Felicia asks.

“It’s interesting and great to have an actual case on our hands. Plus she seems nice.”

Jared notices a tinge of red infiltrate Felicia’s normally pale face. She’s definitely into Alaina.

“I hope we can help her, though. It’s not like we have tons of experience in this sort of thing. I’ve started by studying most of her research last night.”

Felicia bends down to pick up her pink pencil that had rolled off her desk. “That’s a good start, but you have to trust me on this. I did learn some useful stuff while I got my PI- license, you know. I suggest that today we-.”

The stack of Alaina’s research on Jared’s desk topples over. Most of the papers fall to the floor, but one of the pictures drifts through the air, only to land in front of him, on his desk.

“Well, that’s odd,” Jared says. “I bet that wouldn’t happen again if we tried.”

Felicia just stares for a moment with a puzzled look on her face. “Yeah, what are the chances?” She walks over to his desk. “Who is it?” she asks.

“It’s the one of Pellegrino, the owner of ‘The Sparkly Devil’ nightclub,” Jared says as he starts collecting the scattered papers from the floor. “Hey, Felice?” he says unsurely a moment later.

She looks up from the picture. “Yeah, Jare?”

He knows she really doesn’t like the nickname, so she counteracts with a name he hates.

“Look.” Jared points to a piece of paper by the wall. “Did that note just slide halfway under the baseboard?”

At the exact moment Jared says ‘baseboard’ the lights start to flicker, causing Sadie starting to bark in the apartment.

Felicia utters a shriek, which in turn makes Jared jump, causing him to accidentally push the note further under the wall.

“Where did it go?” As a perfectly formed o-ring of smoke appears from nowhere, discernable right in front of Jared’s mouth. It’s like he blew the smoke out with his last word, except he didn’t. “What the-?”

He’s starting to feel really uneasy now, and if it hadn’t been for Felicia - his employer - he would’ve ran out of the office right about now.

“I have no idea, you go look!” Felicia says, half hiding behind Jared and rubbing her arms for warmth. “This is fucking creepy. Maybe we should let Sadie in from next door, you know, for protection.”

“Nah, she’s no hero. She’d probably hide under the desk,” Jared almost whispers.

Jared shuffles closer to the wall with Felicia following close behind, refusing to let go of his jacket.

He tentatively feels the baseboard, and when he finds nothing unusual, he moves on to carefully touch and tap the wall-panels. When he gets to the third panel to the left of the door, almost exactly where the piece of paper disappeared, a hidden door opens.

They both jump back a few feet in surprise.

When Jared’s gathered enough courage, he opens the door further.

“Jared, it’s a secret closet,” Felicia whispers under his arm. “How exciting!”

The closet is full of stuff, all hidden underneath layers of dust.

“Look, I found a hat,” Jared says as he picks it up and dusts it off. “I’ve been thinking about getting one of those.”

Felicia is flipping through the documents, folders, and pictures stacked up on one of the shelves.

“I love mysterious old stuff. You never know what you might find,” Jared says as he rummages through a box containing a stapler, an empty whiskey bottle, some pens, and a PI-badge. “Now I have one too,” Jared holds up the badge to Felicia, “I’ll just have to change the picture and name to mine. Look, he’s cute. According to the badge it belonged to J. Ackles and it was issued on the third of October 1943, so probably not valid anymore,” he adds with a grin.

Felicia just rolls her eyes. “You and cute guys. He’s probably old enough to be your grandfather. If he’s not dead already.”

“On second thought, I might keep his picture,” he rummages on, “and here’s a police badge as well, that’s cool.” He puts it in his pocket. “Hmm, a tin of ancient Squirrel creamy peanut butter, I wonder if that’s still edible.”

“Come on, help me get these files to my desk,” Felicia says in her bossy voice.

Jared puts the box on his desk, helps Felicia transfer the files to hers, and moves his chair so that he can sit down next to her. First a week of boredom, and now a case plus a secret closet in two consecutive days.

“This folder is filled with black-and-white pictures,” she says. “Let’s start with this.”

The first picture is of a little boy wearing a cute sailor’s costume, standing next to a wooden rocking horse. The second one shows a man with his arm around a woman, both drinking and smoking, and clearly having a good time. The next one is of a dark haired pin-up girl. She’s standing with her legs spread, wearing a white bikini, high heels and a nurse’s cap.

“She’s hot,” Felicia says.

But Jared’s mind is already turning. “I think I’ve seen her before,” he says. He walks over to the pictures they received from Alaina and looks at some of them. “Ha! I knew it. It’s the same woman as in this picture. She’s Ginger Valentine, the singer.”

Felicia turns the picture they found in the folder from the closet over, and reads the handwritten words on the back, “Danneel Harris.”

“Huh,” Jared says, “they could be twins.”

Felicia reaches for the keyboard and types ‘Ginger Valentine Danneel Harris’.

Several hits appear on her screen. She opens a page titled ‘Burlesque Hall Of Fame’. “It says here that Danneel Harris was the real name of the famous burlesque performer and singer Ginger Valentine. She performed from 1945 until 1947 in ‘The Sparkly Devil’ nightclub here in town. Now isn’t that a coincidence,” Felicia says. “Wow, I’d really loved to have the opportunity to talk to her about her life, she must have met some amazing people. Too bad Alaina already found out she died. Let’s see who else we recognize in the pictures.”

The next picture had been cut out of a newspaper. It’s of Pellegrino, Ginger, and a guy holding his arm around her. The title of the article is ‘Highroller Left High And Dry’.

“Danneel looks scared in this one,” Felicia says sadly.

“Yeah, and Pellegrino seems angry at the other guy. Wait a minute, isn’t that…” Jared takes his newly found PI-badge from his pocket and holds the little picture against the bigger one.

“Yup, that’s him alright,” Felicia says. “So our angry nightclub owner, hot burlesque singer, and handsome Private Investigator all knew each other.”

“And,” Jared says as he walks over with another photograph from Alaina’s collection, “Mr. J. Ackles is in this picture too.”

“This is turning into one big string of coincidences,” Felicia says.

Jared feels the need to investigate and compare further. “Let’s take a look at the files from the closet.”

They quickly thumb through several case files. All but one of the files contain a stamp ‘Case solved’ on the outside.

The apparently unsolved case is marked ‘Mrs. Alona Tal - Missing Emeralds’. Inside the folder, they find several more pictures of ‘The Sparkly Devil’, Pellegrino, Ginger Valentine, and a picture in color from the emeralds that went missing.

The folder also contains notes of Ackles’ detective work, including reports on stakeouts in the club and transcripts of unofficial talks he had with Ginger.

“He thought Pellegrino had the jewels stolen, and Ackles was planning to swap the fake jewels for the real deal,” Felicia says. “But it appears that he didn’t actually solve the case. Let me check the internet.”

Jared compares Alaina’s pictures again to the ones they found in the closet.

Felicia accesses the online archives for the local newspaper. “Aha, got it,” she says after a short while. “Private Investigator Mr. Jensen Ackles was found dead by his fiancee, Miss Danneel Harris in his office on Franklin Street on the sixth of July 1947. He appeared to be the victim of a mugging gone south. Cause of death was a shot through the heart.”

“Jensen, huh?” Jared says as he stares at the black-and-white picture on the screen. “Hey, that looks like our office. He died right here?” He looks around and touches the wall reverently, “Someone was murdered here. Cool.”

“Jared, focus please,” Felicia says. “I guess that explains why he never got to solve the case. Too bad we didn’t find the missing emeralds in that closet. That would have been a story! Not to mention an instant solution to our money problems.”

“Maybe Jensen had a point with Pellegrino being the thief. He looks kind-of-evil in this picture,” Jared tosses the picture back in the file. “Hey, maybe Pellegrino is the one threatening your dear Miss Huffman. How old would he be now? Nah, I suppose he’s dead and buried. Bad guys always die young.”

“So, what now?” Felicia asks.

“I guess I’ll have a talk with the two men Alaina interviewed about the nightclub. They should still be alive. See if one of them is likely to have threatened her.”

“Let’s put Alaina’s and Ackles’ files in the closet for now,” Felicia says. “I’ll start digging up more on the history of the club on the net.”

Jared closes the secret closet with a click after they’ve safely stored the pictures and paperwork.

Felicia starts to walk over to her computer, but stops in her tracks, causing Jared to bump into her.

“L- look,” she says pointing her finger to his desk.

The lights flicker ominously again. It’s very disconcerting.

Jared looks over and sees the end of her pink pencil protruding from the photo of Pellegrino that was left on his desk, its sharp point has been stabbed right through his heart.

“Erm,” Felicia says, ”I don’t know who did that, but it wasn’t me. Tell me it was you, Jared, because otherwise I’ll have to freak out,” she squeaks.

“It wasn’t me,” he says as he glances around the office, looking for clues, desperately trying not to follow in Felicia’s footsteps and freak-out.

“Jared, do something!”

“What do you want me to do?” he asks. “I know I wanted this job to be more exciting, but this might be too much excitement, even for me.”

He’s trying to think of a plausible explanation for the strange occurrences in the office and apartment. He considers the possibility of a ghost, but seriously, ghosts aren’t, can’t possibly be real. It’s probably just some kind of freakish draft. He decides to have a little fun with Felicia instead of wasting his time with improbable theories.

“Quick, look up something for me,” he says to her.

She’s clearly relieved that he’s taking charge and she can do something other than panic.

“Search for the number for the Ghostbusters,” he says standing behind her, almost doubling over with laughter.

“You think you’re being funny, but you’re being really, really childish,” she says angrily as she turns around to face him.

“Wouldn’t it be great though, to have our own, live-in, dead, hot PI-guy!”

He starts humming the theme song to Ghostbusters as he moves across the office, mimicking holding a large ghost vacuum in his hands. “I ain’t afraid of no ghost.”

 

 

 

**Jensen 2013**

The next day, Jensen still is a bit angry and disappointed that Felicia and Jared didn’t get the clue that Mr. P. is his killer or that he’s haunting them: Jensen The Friendly Ghost. On the other hand, he’s quite happy with himself for pointing them towards the hidden closet.

He’s exhausted from the interactions though, the ghost tricks really take it out of him. He’s just been hovering in the apartment, unable to communicate, but able to watch and listen in on Jared.

The past eight days with Jared have been much more exciting than the last sixty odd years he’s been bound to these crappy premises. Since his murder, several occupants took residence in the office and apartment, mostly boring people like accountants and insurance salesmen. The faith healer had been fun though. He’d enjoyed messing with her now and again.

When he’d learned that the new tenant was going to be a female PI, he’d been excited. And when he saw she hired a hot male partner, he’d been ecstatic. Well, as ecstatic as a composed, tough, dead PI could get.

 

That night Jared walks tentatively into the apartment.

“Ghosty?” Jared asks to the empty room. “Nice ghosty, good ghosty. You wouldn’t pierce nice Jared with a pencil, right?”

Then he seems to shrug off his apprehension and says to the dog, “Sadie, look at me, how pathetic am I?”

_”Pathetic isn’t the first thing that comes to mind when looking at you, kid.”_

Of course Jared can’t hear him, but it’s nice to have a conversation every now and again, even if it’s just one sided.

“Hey ghost, are you here?” Jared asks with more confidence looking around the apartment, clearly not expecting an answer. “Can you hear me?”

_”I didn’t get blasted in the ears, kid.”_

Jensen hopes Jared has a bit more sense in him than to expect a ghost to suddenly start yapping at him. Well, Jared’s undershirt of the day says that he can’t even think straight. It will be an enormous disappointment if his roommate turns out to be a fat-head. He decides to have some fun with Jared and flickers the lights off and on several times.

Jared doesn’t jump this time, Jensen has to give him that. “I was just kidding about you not being real, haha,” he says forcibly, keeping close to his dog.

It’s quiet for a while and the Jared says in a slightly shaky voice, “Hey, you could maybe use the trick with the lights to answer me. Once for yes, twice for no.”

Jared clearly waits for Jensen’s answer as he looks around the room for clues.

_”That might work if you asked me a question, you dummy.”_

“Oh, wait. I guess I should ask you a question for this to work. Erm. Are you Jensen Ackles?”

_”Nice to finally meet you.”_

Jensen turns the lights off and on.

“Yes! That was a ‘yes’, right? Huh, this actually works? This means there’s a ghost in my apartment. Right now. I’m here in my apartment with a ghost. Ghosts are real. Quick, think, is this scary or cool? I thought the light-thing was just crap they showed in the movies.”

_”Are you done freaking out yet, kid? My ears are starting to bleed.”_

“You're probably not even here, and I'm feeling stupid talking to an empty room like this, but still… Uhm, there’s this possibility that I can ask you questions and you can answer, and I can’t not try, but what should I ask you? Ehm. Are you gonna kill me? No, that’s a bad question, might give you ideas. Uhm, I’ve got it. Listen, you might know we found the secret closet, but the emeralds weren’t there. Do you know where they are?”

_”No, don’t know the answer to that one, kid. I was out of it for a day or so after I died. Danneel must have moved them in that time. I assume she put my private belongings in the closet before the cops came. She was the only one who knew about the closet but me.”_

Jensen turns the lights off and on twice.

“Aha, that’s a ‘no’ then. You answered, so I guess that means you’re really here. Look, erm, no disrespect but, are you here to stay?”

_”Haven’t been out in quite a while, kid.”_

Jensen turns the lights off and on.

“Because, and I don’t mean to be rude, but… I’m running kinda late and when I miss these appointments, Felicia won’t get off my ass about it,” says Jared as he quickly puts on his dress shirt and tie.

_”It’s a fine looking ass, I can see why she wouldn’t.”_

“So, what I’m saying is, I have to go out now. I have to interview some people today to determine if they’re involved in threatening Alaina, you know? Our client? I’m not sure if you heard what she said, but I can’t explain right now. I really have to go.”

_”Oh great, you’re off rambling again.”_

“But I’ll be back later, because, well, this is my apartment, yours too now I guess, anyway. I’ll see you- talk to you later.”

Jared slips his jacket on. “Hey, I’ve just thought of another question. Is this your hat?”

_“That’s mine. Was mine, I mean.”_

Jensen turns the lights off and on.

“Do you mind if I take it? No, wait. Can I wear it?” Jared asks.

_”Sure kid, just don’t get killed in it, like me. That would be a shame.”_

Jensen turns the lights off and on again.

“Great, see you later,” Jared says as he walks out the door and turns the lights off himself. “I just hope I’m not going crazy here,” he mumbles as he leaves the apartment.

_”Swell, another day with that drooling dog and nothing else to do but fantasize about touching Jared’s naked- Whoah!”_

Jensen is hauled out of the apartmentment and through the office by an invisible force.

_”Well, this is new.”_

The next moment, Jensen is seated next to Jared in his car. Well, to call the beige, old heap of metal a car would be rude to all other cars that Jensen has seen ride past the window of the apartment.

Jared turns on the radio and whistles along to some horrible song that Jensen’s glad he’s never heard before.

Jensen isn’t one to complain too much since he’s finally been released out of the apartment he’s spent more years inside than out. It must be the hat that’s allowing him outdoors.

After a pleasant drive through a city he understands little of anymore, they stop in front of a modern, well-kept house with a pool to the side. Jared gets out and rings the doorbell, and Jensen feels himself being pulled towards Jared. It’s a strange sensation.

“Hello Mr. Sheppard.” Jared takes off his hat and extends his hand with a broad smile, ”Jared Padalecki. It’s so nice of you to grant Bebop Magazine the honor of interviewing you on your impressive career in jazz music.”

_”He looks familiar. Yeah, I think he was a musician at the club.”_

“Mr. Sheppard…” Jared starts.

“Just call me Mark, boy, no need for formalities here,” Sheppard says in a British accent.

_”Ah yes, I recall now. Mark, the pianoman. Nearly didn’t recognize you there, baldy.”_

They find out from Sheppard that Danneel, after discovering Jensen’s dead body, hid out at his place. He was still employed at the club at the time and had seen how angry Mr. P. had been after the night Danneel quit. Danneel only left Sheppard’s when Mr. P. got shot by a rival mobster, and that’s the last time Sheppard saw her. The way he speaks about her, it’s clear he loved her. Turns out, the old man wrote his most successful song - ‘Day Dream’ - about her.

Jensen has dealt with lots of thugs and creeps in his days as a cop and PI, but this man comes across as a genuine friend to Danneel. He doesn’t look like the threatening type.

When Jared’s about to leave, Sheppard asks, “Will you be talking to her as well?” He looks at his hands, “Please don’t tell her about the song.”

Jared looks confused. “Who?” he asks. “Danneel Harris? I thought she passed away a long time ago.”

“No, as far as I know she’s alive and well,” Sheppard says.

Jensen is so surprised he accidentally knocks over Danneel’s picture on the piano behind Sheppard.

Sheppard luckily doesn’t notice and continues, “She got married to some rich guy, has two kids and four grandkids and lives in a big white house near where the club used to be,” Sheppard says.

“I thought you hadn’t seen her since she left your house sixty years ago,” Jared asks surprised.

Sheppard’s cheeks turn red - almost the same color as Danneel’s lipstick - “I, erm, I have a PI-friend who keeps me informed. Nothing creepy, just making sure she’s okay.”

_”Danneel’s still alive. That means Miss Huffman lied to Jared and Felicia. Why would she do that? Maybe I can get over there to see how she’s doing.”_

As Sheppard shows Jared out, Jared slips in a casual, “A friend of mine told me she spoke to you a while ago, Alaina Huffman?”

Sheppard looks very honestly surprised. “She must be mistaken. I don’t know her, sorry.”

 

Next up is the visit to the ‘bodyguard’, as Miss Huffman had put it.

Jared gets out of the car and takes off his jacket and tie. He rakes his long fingers through his hair.

_”Kid, you could really use a visit to the barber’s.”_

Then Jared proceeds to roll up his sleeves.

_”Hot dog! Nice arms.”_

Jensen accompanies Jared to the front door of the dilapidated house. When the old man opens the door, Jared flashes Jensen’s police badge in front of him. Luckily the man doesn’t appear to have a 20/20 vision anymore.

Jensen quickly recognizes the old man as the stupid goon that busted him up in the alley on the night he met Danneel.

_”As a cop, you won’t get anything from this dumb gorilla, kid.”_

Jared steps into the house, but Jensen can’t follow. The strange force pulls him back to the car, preventing him from entering the house. He feels like a rubber band, stretched too tight. Of course, Jared left his hat in the car.

He can hear Jared trying to talk calmly to the man, but as it is, Jensen turns out to be right: the only words the geezer utters are idle threats and curses.

Jensen can see Jared through a dirty window as he steps up to the man and flexes his muscles. “Sir, we have reason to believe you threatened someone’s life. It’s in your best interest to cooperate.”

The old man then has the nerve to push Jared in the chest.

It makes Jensen so angry that he lets the goon’s TV explode, at which point Jared decides to leave the house.

 

Back in the car, Jared says, “Okay, I learned two things in that shithole. One, that man is totally capable of threatening someone. Two, I am too. Three, I know you’re here.”

_”It’s a good thing you didn’t become an accountant.”_

“You are here, aren’t you?”

_”I’m having a grand time, kid.”_

Jensen blinks the car lights off and on.

 

Jared parks the car near their office in Franklin Street, takes his jacket, tie and hat, and gets out.

Jensen is glad Jared doesn’t forget the hat this time, so he won’t be stuck waiting in this old heap of metal.

“Honey, I’m home,” Jared calls into the empty apartment as he turns on the lights. “Are you back here too?” he asks grinning.

_”There’s no place like home.”_

Jensen turns the lights off and on.

“I’m just gonna take a shower. No peeking!” Jared says.

He doesn’t need to peek to know what the kid looks like naked. He’s seen Jared get dressed, take showers, and service his johnson several times since he moved into the studio.

And he knows the kid is not really a kid, he’s a strong, attractive man. It’s been so long since Jensen has seen a prime specimen up close, let alone touched one, it’s impossible not to look at those firm muscles and fine buttocks.

Jensen walks through the wall to the bathroom and through the shower curtain until he stands next to Jared in the spray of the shower. The water falls right through him.

Jensen reaches out to touch Jared’s face, and he wishes his hand won’t collide, isn’t stopped, but he swipes all the way through Jared’s head anyway.

Jared opens his eyes. “Jensen, are you here?”

Jensen doesn’t flicker the light, he’s a bit ashamed of being there, and Jared continues to wash his hair. After rinsing the shampoo out - the bubbles glide so beautifully over his back - Jared wraps his hand around dick and starts jacking long, twisting strokes.

Jensen wishes he could do that to himself, but he can’t. Apparently ghosts aren’t supposed to act upon their sexual desires.

Jared continues to get himself off. He groans, and his stomach muscles are tightening irregularly, and Jensen longs to feel that too. It’s been so long since he felt an orgasm rushing through his body, it’s just not fair. Jensen places his see-through hand on Jared’s abs, he pushes slightly inwards and suddenly feels a rush of excitement. He quickly withdraws his hand.

 

 

 

_”What the heck was that?”_

What he felt for a short moment wasn’t his own arousal, it was Jared’s. Jensen extends his hand again and steps forward into Jared’s naked body. He senses the warmth of the water on his back. It’s amazing to actually feel a body, to experience pleasure again.

Jensen revels in the sensation of _his_ contracting muscles, _his_ hand on his johnson, and _his_ orgasm building. He thinks about how good it would be if Jared would tighten his grip just a bit more. Jensen squeezes his own hand mentally around Jared’s dick and...

“Oh, yeah,” Jared groans, “Jensen!”, and he comes with long white spurts that land on the tiled wall.

Jensen is yanked out of his ecstasy and tumbles from Jared’s body. The feelings linger as he watches Jared’s eyes searching around the bathroom, probably looking for him. He’s not about to make Jared any wiser, besides Jensen has to think things over. Like what the hell just happened in that shower?

Later, when Jared is sleeping, Jensen lays down inside of him, sharing Jared’s warmth and relaxation. If he lays very still, it almost feels real.

 

 

 

**Danneel 2013**

She hears a noisy car halt in the driveway. When she looks out of the window, Danneel sees a young red-headed woman get out of an old beige car. The woman waves to the guy in the car, he studies his phone for a moment before he drives away.

 

 

 

 

  


Danneel is curious to hear what this female PI from Detective Agency Day & Night exactly wants from her, ever since she got the phone call yesterday evening requesting an interview. When Miss Day told her they’d found Jensen’s belongings in a hidden closet, her heart had stopped for a brief moment.

She would have liked to be a PI too, at first. In her day, being a female PI was simply not permitted. The job was considered to be too dangerous, and after Jensen died, she didn’t want anything to do with the profession ever again.

Danneel greats Miss Day at the door and shows her inside. Miss Day seems very excited to be there, going by the way she can’t seem to stop stop chattering about Danneel’s golden days until they are seated in the living room.

After Danneel has served drinks - because who drinks coffee when you can have a Martini - she motions for Miss Day to begin.

“So, as I’ve told you over the phone, we discovered a secret closet in our office on Franklin Street, and from its contents we found that you used to work there. I was wondering what you can tell me about Jensen Ackles and the case of the missing emeralds,” Miss Day says.

“Oh my, it’s been a long time,” Danneel says. She’s not about to reveal everything to a woman she doesn’t know.

“If you don’t mind me asking… Do you know who shot Mr. Ackles?” Miss Day asks.

Danneel stays quiet for a while. “I didn’t see him get - you know - shot, thankfully.” She takes a sip from her cocktail. “I was out running some errands, and when I came back he was… He was just sitting there in the messy office, hat over his eyes, blood on his shirt.”

“I’m sorry,” Miss Day says. She puts her hand on Danneel’s arm and squeezes softly. “Do you know who-?” she asks.

“I’m not sure, but I heard through the grapevine that it was Mr. P. - Pellegrino, my boss at the nightclub - who probably did it. He could’ve done so easily. He was quite violent when he was angry, and boy, did we make him angry. Jensen took his emeralds, his lead performer and his future wife away from him, all in one evening.”

“Were you supposed to marry Pellegrino?” Miss Day asks surprised.

“Yes, but Jensen took me away.” Danneel stares into her glass and stirs her drink with the olive.

“Was it you that hid Mr. Ackles’ belongings in the secret closet?”

“Yes, I did. I grabbed Jensen’s personal belongings and everything I could find relating to his cases, including this one, and hid them in the closet before I called the police. It’s what Jensen would have wanted. He had a strong sense of confidentiality ethics, and I thought I might return later to finish what he’d started. Jensen always closed his cases.”

“But you didn’t?” Miss Day asks softly.

“No, I never did,” Danneel says. “At first, I hid out at Mark’s - such a sweet, talented boy - and then, after Mr. P. got shot, I couldn’t bear to go back to Franklin Street. The memories were too vivid, too awful,” she sighs.

Miss Day starts, “You don’t have to tell-.”

“No, I’m okay. I was young and selfish back then. Later, I realized that he saved my life, and paid for it with his own.” She looks down at Jensen’s ring on her finger. “I expected more from him than he was able to give.”

Miss Day looks at her with compassion in her eyes.

Danneel continues in a much lighter tone of voice, “So, I sold Mr. P.’s engagement ring and made a living as a taxi driver for a while. That’s how I met my late husband. We had a good life together, complete with two children and four grandchildren to show for it.”

Miss Day seems to get that Danneel doesn’t want to talk about Jensen anymore, because the next question relates to the case.

“Do you know what happened to the emeralds?” Miss Day asks.

“As far as I know, they must still be hidden somewhere, because Mark told me that Mr. P. didn’t find them, and the appointment with the client to return the jewelry was scheduled the day after… So...”

“So, you don’t know…?” Miss Day tries again.

Danneel stays silent and shakes her head. Although she seems very pleasant and nice, this PI woman doesn’t need to know where the emeralds are.

Maybe the time has come to return the jewels to the rightful owner. It will be easier to get to them, now that she knows who’s renting the apartment, but returning them will fall to Danneel. She owes it to Jensen to finish his work. She can’t afford to trust a stranger with this task.

Miss Day’s phone rings.

“Excuse me,” she says as she gets up and walks to the hallway.

Danneel watches her walk away. Miss Day reminds her of herself when she was that age, same red hair, and petite figure. Only Danneel knew how to dress better than this woman who dresses like a girl. It’s a shame really. She would clean up well in a dress and some heels, she’d look more professional too.

Miss Day comes back into the room. “I’m sorry, that was my colleague. He’ll be here in thirty minutes to pick me up. Is that okay?”

She walks past the dresser with family photographs and stops in her tracks. Then she seems to become aware of Danneel looking at her.

“Nice pictures,” Miss Day says casually, as she picks up the frame. “Who’s this? She looks a lot like you.”

“That’s my granddaughter Alaina.”

“Ah, she’s beautiful. Do you get to see her much?” Miss Day asks.

“She comes by every now and again,” Danneel says.

What she doesn’t say is that her granddaughter came by last month to ask about the emeralds too. Said she was writing a book on ‘The Sparkly Devil’, but Danneel’d seen right through her, and she’d told the greedy girl and her no-good boyfriend nothing.

“I know this picture of you. You look beautiful,” Miss Day says as she picks up one of Danneel’s pin-up pictures. “It was in a folder with some other pictures in the closet we discovered. ”

“About that,” Danneel says. “I was thinking, I would appreciate the opportunity to see those pictures, and maybe rummage through Jensen’s belongings one last time. I hadn’t thought of the events on Franklin Street for a long time, but I think I’m ready now. Relive some of the good memories as well.”

“Sure, I’ll have Jared - my partner - bring them by.”

They look through several photo albums of the time when Danneel was a singer and dancer at The Sparkly Devil, while they wait for Jared to pick her up.

“I wish I knew how to dress like that,” Miss Day sighs. “You look stunning in each and every one of these pictures.”

Danneel really shouldn’t, because she hardly knows the girl, but who can say no to a make-over?

“Thank you, dear,” Danneel says as she gets up. “Wait here a moment, please dear.”

Danneel comes back with a white, flowery dress and green pumps.

“Here, try these on. They must be about your size.”

When Miss Day is done changing into Danneel’s vintage clothing, a car horn honks outside.

Miss Day looks very beautiful and happy in her new outfit.

“That’s my ride,” Miss Day says. “Thank you so much for your stories and the dress.”

She gives Danneel a kiss on the cheek and waves as she walks to the car. Yes, a lovely young girl. Maybe she’ll invite Miss Day back one day, and they can talk about the exciting and dangerous cases Miss Day solved. Danneel’s life could do with a little more spark nowadays.

 

 

 

**Jensen 2013**

Jared and Felicia discuss the missing emeralds on the way to Danneel’s house. When they pull into the driveway a lovely white house is revealed from behind the trees.

Felicia gets out of the car and waves at Jared.

As soon as she’s out of hearing range, Jared asks, “Are you here, Jensen?”

Jensen’s about to flicker the car lights when an elderly lady with bright white hair opens the door to the house. Jensen is instantly mesmerized and floats through Jared to the frontdoor.

He recognizes her instantly, she still looks very beautiful. She has aged of course, but he easily sees the extravagant woman that she was, only more of a grande-dame now.

Jensen’s glad she did well for herself, relieved he doesn’t have to worry about her anymore. She smiles when she shows Felicia inside. He follows them into the hallway when he hears Jared start the car.

When Jared drives off, Jensen is once again yanked back into the car.

 

Miss Huffman is already having a cup of coffee and a donut on the terrace to the side of the cafe when Jared arrives to their meeting.

Jensen is glad Jared chose to wear his old hat with that boring work suit, it shows a bit more of the vibrant Jared he’s come to know. Plus, Jensen knows that underneath his button down, Jared is wearing a shirt with the words ‘Orgasm donor’ on it. In Jensen’s limited but pleasant experience, it seems to be an accurate statement.

“Hi, good to see you again,” Jared says. He sits down in the shade next to Miss Huffman and takes off his hat and jacket.”

Miss Huffman reminds Jensen a bit of Danneel. It’s not just the look, but also the confidence with which she presents herself.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have much time. I’m on my lunchbreak,” she says.

“Okay, I’ll be brief then, I think the former bodyguard is the most likely suspect.”

Miss Huffman looks surprised. “Oh,” she says, “but I thought you said you discovered something important in the office?”

“Yeah, I was coming to that,” Jared takes out the files and pictures from his briefcase.

“Is that all?” she asks.

Jensen could swear she sounds disappointed.

_”Why are you not intrigued by this information? It’s great stuff for your book.”_

“Well, we also found a box.”

She sits up at that news.

“Did you find the-,” Miss Huffman takes in a quick breath. “Erm, I mean, anything good in the box?”

“Nah, just some old personal stuff from the PI who used to work there. I’ll leave these copies with you, maybe there’s something interesting in there for your book,” Jared gets his briefcase and jacket, “I won’t keep you any longer then. Have a great lunch and enjoy the sunshine. I’ll call you when we have more news.”

Jared walks inside the cafe, and disappears into the men’s room.

Jensen remains seated while waiting for Jared to come back. He might be a Peeping Tom, but he’s not into _that_ sort of thing.

Miss Huffman picks up her telephone and starts typing into it.

Jensen walks around the table to see what she’s doing.

_I think they have found the emeralds_ Miss Huffman types. She presses the green button and the text ‘message sent’ appears on the little screen.

Miss Huffman’s telephone buzzes and she reads the words on her screen. The message makes her frown, it says: _Go get them then_

“That little bastard,” she mumbles.

_Just me?_ she types.

The reply comes shortly after. _Yeah, you go tomorrow afternoon. And bring a gun. Just in case._

_OK. Love you._

She doesn’t get a reply.

Jared walks out of the cafe and across the street a bit further to his car. Jensen follows him, but when he wants to get into the car he can’t.

_”Jared, you forgot your hat!”_

Jensen rushes back to see Jared’s hat on a chair by the table. Miss Huffman looks around and picks the hat up. She tries it on, smiles, and goes into the cafe to pay for her lunch.

Jensen can feel himself being pulled along with her. What can he do to tell Jared?

He thinks he might try typing on the telephone to Jared. Jensen mentally reaches for Miss Huffman’s telephone - luckily he’s been practising on focusing his thoughts after the shower-incident - and he sends Jared a message.

_You forgot my hat_

_Who is this?_ Jared replies.

Miss Huffman looks surprised at the message on her telephone and deletes it. She walks out of the cafe, and turns right, away from Jared and the car.

Jensen sends another message quickly, as he keeps looking at Jared in the car.

_J. Ackles - PI_

Jensen can see Jared gasp for air.

Jared texts back: _Neat trick_

Miss Huffman has stopped and is staring with a puzzled look at her telephone.

_I’m magical, what can I say?_

Jared then gets out of the car, and walks over to the terrace looking for his hat. He’s just in time to see Miss Huffman walking off with his hat.

“Miss Huffman! Wait up!” Jared yells across the sidewalk. “Thanks, you found my hat,” he says.

_”She nearly stole your hat and me, kid.”_

 

“Wow, you look pretty,” Jared says as Felicia steps into the car.

“Thanks, they’re a gift from Danneel. She told me to get my hair done too, so drop me off at the hairsalon on our block,” Felicia says.

_”That sure sounds like my Danneel.”_

They drop Felicia off at the hairdresser’s. When Jensen looks in the rearview mirror, he sees she walks into the shop next door instead. He wonders what made her change her mind.

 

When they’re back at the apartment, Jared asks, “So, you wanna tell me what happened back there at the cafe?”

Jensen sends a message using Jared's phone, which buzzes shortly after receiving the text.

_I seem to be attached to your hat_

“Ah,” Jared says, and he starts to sing. “Papa was a rollin’ stone, wherever he laid his hat was his home.”

Jared takes off his hat and dramatically places it on his bed.

Jensen sends another message.

_So, I take it you want to play house with me?_

“Am I that obvious?” Jared asks. “Hey, with you texting and all, I remembered this horror movie I saw - Hell Hazers II, I think - and they used the camera in their mobile phone to see ghosts. We should definitely try that.”

_Give it a shot_

Jared holds up his telephone in front of him and looks at it intently. “Where are yo- I see you. You’re on my bed. You’re kinda vague though.”

Jared walks closer.

“You’re wearing your, or my hat. And what’s that on your shirt? Is that-? Ew.”

_I didn’t drop dead by accident, kid_

“Nice suit though.”

Jared stretches out his hand and tries to touch Jensen, but his hand waves right through him.

“I remember feeling this- Hey, were you touching me inappropriately in the shower?”

Jensen raises his eyebrows and shrugs his shoulders in a ‘I-couldn’t-help-myself’ gesture, now that he knows Jared will be able to see.

“I thought you were engaged to Danneel?”

Jensen nods.

_She knew I was batting for the other team_

“The other team huh?” Jared asks with a bright smile. “My team, you mean?”

_Well, not the whole team. Just one particularly promising pitcher_

Jared kneels on the bed, next to Jensen.

“So, care to explain to me how this ghost-sex business works exactly?”

_I can’t touch myself_

“That’s a bummer.”

_But when I’m touching you, I can feel what you’re feeling_

“Okay, touch me then,” Jared says as he keeps pointing the camera to Jensen.

_It works better when I’m in you_

“Do it, I want to make you feel good,” Jared says, and his voice drops to a sexy whisper.

Jensen floats towards Jared. He’s sure Jared feels him entering his body, because Jared shivers.

_Now touch yourself_

Jared strokes his dick through his pants, and Jensen can feel every movement. It feels even better than that time in the shower, because Jared is here with him. He wishes they could kiss.

_Naked is better_

Jared removes his pants first and then his button down. He’s only wearing his t-shirt and dark blue socks now.

Jensen lifts his head out of Jared’s body in order to see him pushing up his shirt and pinching his nipples. Jared moans and a wave of pleasure shoots through Jensen’s body.

“Can you feel this? Is it good for you too?” Jared asks.

Jensen turns the lights off and on.

“So, we’re back to the lights? Is sexting too much to handle for an old timer like you?”

Jensen squeezes Jared’s right nipple extra hard.

“Ouch, that’s not fair,” Jared says, mock angry.

Jared continues rubbing and stroking his dick and it feels to Jensen like Jared is directly touching him, stroking him. It feels so good, so right. If Jensen doesn’t think too much about their situation, it’s almost like regular sex. He really needs to experience that again.

Jared’s phone buzzes. He picks it up to read another text from Jensen.

_I need more_

“What do you mean? Like this?” Jared asks as he lubes up a finger and teases his hole.

Jensen turns the light off and on.

“I thought you might like that,” Jared says, “Cause I know I like it.”

He gently pushes his finger in, and Jensen could swear he’s pushing into him. Jensen can hardly think when he texts.

_MORE!_

“Such a demanding ghost. I think I have just what you need.”

Jared reaches into the bedside table and gets out a pink dildo. He lubes it up and pushes in.

This is exactly what Jensen’s been craving for over sixty years. To feel full and complete and finally satisfied.

Jared pushes the dildo all the way in and then teasingly slow, out again. He starts rubbing it against his prostate and Jensen thinks he might fall apart. As if he's dissolving into Jared until there’s no more distinction between their bodies. The pressure inside builds until it overstimulates all of Jensen’s long-dead nerves, and he can feel every muscle in their bodies, every inch of their skin rubbing against the bed.

Jensen musters up enough energy to push the dildo in as far as he can and then they come. Jared screams out loud and Jensen mimics Jared in a voice that only he can hear before he blacks out.

 

When Jensen pulls himself together, he sees Jared hopping on one leg trying to put on his pants and shoes as quickly as he can. God, he could use a smoke about now.

“Felicia’s walking up the stairs. No more flickering with the lights. No more moving objects. We cannot tell her just yet, she’ll freak out. Hell, I’m kinda freaking out,” Jared says as he straightens his hair.

When Felicia walks into the office from the hallway, Jared enters from his apartment.

“Hiya, Felice. You look stunning,” Jared says in a too cheery tone of voice.

“Ah, drop it, Jare,” Felicia says. “I know what you’ve been up to.”

Jared’s smile falls. “Oh, you do? I thought I-”

“You can’t hide from me that you’ve been napping on the job. You’re not even wearing your button down, Mr. Orgasm Donor,” she says with a smile.

_Orgasm donor indeed_

Jared reads the message and he can barely conceal his smile. He cleverly diverts Felicia’s attention by asking about her hair appointment. It turns out Jensen was right, she got distracted and went to the neighboring computer shop instead. She shows Jared the new computer games she bought.

_”Danneel’s influence over people is not as strong as it used to be.”_

“Danneel asked me if she could have the box with Jensen’s things. I guess that’s alright?” Felicia asks as she puts away the games.

“Sure, I’ll bring it by her house later today.”

Jared takes the box from the closet and sets it on his desk.

“Although I’m not sure why she’d want to see this junk,” he says staring into the box. “Ooh, I almost forgot the peanut butter,” he says with glee.

He takes out the plain looking tin.

"Hm… This says ‘eat by one year’. Hey Felicia, how do you think sixty-three year old peanut butter tastes? Extra crunchy?"

“Ew, gross. Nobody can be that hungry,” Felicia says as she turns away from Jared with a disgusted look on her face.

Jared opens the tin and sniffs. He puts his finger in, and scoops out a hunk.

_”That can’t be healthy, kid.”_

"Uhm. Felicia, I think my stomach solved the case," Jared says.

He lifts a peanut butter covered necklace out of the tin.

“But how? Why? Who puts jewelry in peanut butter?” Felicia asks wide eyed.

_Danneel must have put them there. It’s her peanut butter_

Jared takes a look at his telephone.

“Jensen says that Danneel must have put them there. It’s her peanut butter.”

“What?” Felicia says as she steadies herself on her desk. “Did you just get texted by a dead man?”

Jared drops the brown, gooey jewels back into the tin as Felicia walks over to stand in front of him. She looks quite scary and scared at the same time. He tries to look innocent. He hopes it comes out as kind of sweet.

“Oh, yeah,” Jared says casually. “I’ve been meaning to tell you about that. See, Jensen Ackles - the dead but gorgeous PI - is actually a ghost. He can communicate by switching lights off and on. And he can text me, that’s how I know about Danneel and her peanut butter. Oh, and I think I might have the hots for him.”

_”Feeling’s mutual, kid”_

“I- I don’t believe you,” Felicia stammers.

Jensen walks over to Felicia and steps into her body. His hat sticks out of the top of her head, because she’s much shorter than he is. He leans in and kisses Jared on the mouth.

“Ew!” Felicia yells as she jumps back. “That’s just… gross!”

Jared just smiles brightly. “You’re a great kisser, Felice. I didn’t know you liked me that way,” he says making fun of her.

She looks around and hits the air with her fists. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, you filthy ghost rapist. I don’t care if Jared likes it, but I sure as hell don’t.” She wipes her mouth on the sleeve of her dress.

“So, do you believe me now?” he says with a grin.

Felicia just glares at Jared.

Jared continues, “Besides, aren’t we forgetting something really important here? We found the emeralds! We can finally close Jensen’s case and return the jewels to the Tal family.”

Felicia perks up at that, “We might get a finders fee. It would give us a chance to class up our act, advertise in the newspapers, get some more paying clients. That reminds me, I almost forgot to tell you about Alaina. She turns out to be Danneels’ granddaughter and she knew Danneel was alive. I wonder why she lied about that?”

“And Sheppard told me he didn’t know who she was. Something’s not right here.” Jared looks at his watch. “I’ll call her and set up a meeting next Saturday, and get to the bottom of this.”

“Alrighty, I’m going out to get us some bubbly to celebrate closing the case and getting rich,” Felicia says as she walks out of the office.

Jared calls Alaina on the office phone. He’s playing with his hat, flipping it in the air and catching it on his head, while he waits for her to pick up.

_”I have to tell Jared about Miss Huffman’s messages to her boyfriend. And that the broad lied about the whole thing. She clearly just wants the emeralds!”_

Jensen tries sending Jared a message on his own telephone, but this time it’s not working. He walks over to Jared’s mobile phone on the bed and sees that all the little lights have died. The battery must be down.

Then he quickly tries to reach Felicia’s telephone, but she’s too far away already.

_”This is not good. The boyfriend told her to bring a gun.”_

Jensen turns the lights off and on repeatedly.

“What is it, Jensen?” Jared asks.

_”Get out, go away!”_

Jensen opens and closes the office door.

“What are you trying to tell me?” Jared asks, sounding concerned.

At that moment Miss Huffman walks into the office. She pulls out a gun before Jared can say anything.

“Give me the emeralds,” she says.

“I don’t know what you-” Jared starts.

“Don’t lie to me,” she shouts as she waves the gun around. She starts tearing up the office, going through their files and opening drawers and cabinets randomly.

Jared reaches for his drawer and gets out his gun.

Miss Huffman turns around and is startled by the look in Jared’s eyes and the gun that is pointed at her. She panics and shoots. Jared squeezes the trigger at the same time. His bullet hits her in the stomach, hers hits Jared straight in his heart.

Jared takes a long time to drop to the floor, it’s as if time has slowed down. Jensen hears Miss Huffman gasping for air as he rushes over to where Jared is laying on the floor, blood spreading out from his body like spilled wine.

_”NO! JARED!”_

Jensen doesn’t hear Miss Huffman as she sags down into Felicia’s chair, holding her hand pressed to her bleeding wound. He doesn’t notice Felicia standing just outside the office, silently crying, calling the cops. And when the police finally show up, it doesn’t fully register that they take away Miss Huffman in handcuffs.

All he sees is Jared. His Jared. Dead on the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jared 2013**

When Jared opens his eyes, he’s surprised he’s still laying on the floor in the office and that there's no blood. He remembers being shot. There should at least be a little bit of blood.

He sees Felicia walking towards his desk and picking up the box.

“Come here, Sadie,” she says, and “Good girl.”

_”Felicia?”_

_”She can’t hear you.”_

That’s not Felicia answering him, but a man’s voice. And then he sees Jensen, more clearly than he's ever seen him before. He can see the fabric of Jensen’s suit, the green of his eyes, and the freckles on his nose. The blood has disappeared from Jensen’s shirt. He looks beautiful and radiant.

Jared looks down at himself. Still no blood on his t-shirt.

_”Am I dead?”_

_”I’m sorry, kid,”_ Jensen says.

Jensen kneels down next to Jared and strokes his cheek. He smiles at him. Jensen’s never smiled at him before. It’s a lovely smile.

Jared can feel the touch of Jensen’s hand on his face.

_”How is this possible?”_

Jensen leans down and kisses Jared’s lips.

_”I thought I told you not to get shot in that hat,”_ Jensen says.

Jensen motions towards a bright light at the other side of the room. _”Come with me.”_

Jared gets up. The white light grows stronger and pulls them in; Jared stops to look over his shoulder and sees Felicia putting on his hat. She looks sad but strong.

_”Can we stay?”_

_”And haunt her?”_ Jensen asks.

Jared smiles. _”Just a little, but mostly to help her.”_

_”We could play house some more,”_ Jensen says with a wicked smile.

Then he looks down at Jared’s t-shirt, _“They probably wouldn’t have let you into the light wearing that shirt anyway.”_

Jared takes Jensen’s hand as he looks into his eyes and lets the feeling of absolute contentedness wash over him.

Together forever, there are worse places to be.

 

 

 

[Art-post](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/17058.html) on Livejournal by Kjanddean  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ART: The Strange Affair Of The Ghost On Franklin Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182869) by [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean)




End file.
